The present disclosure relates to sheet feed cassettes, sheet feeders, and image forming apparatuses.
A certain sheet feed cassette includes a sheet loading plate having an opening or a notch. The sheet feed cassette also includes side and end fences movable within the opening or the notch so that various sizes of sheets can be appropriately loaded in the sheet feed cassette. Position adjustment of the side and end fences can regulate various sizes of sheets. In a certain sheet feed cassette, an index mark indicative of an amount of currently stacked one or more sheets is provided on the side fence to enable a user to readily recognize variation in height of a sheet sheaf of one or more sheets loaded in the sheet feed cassette, so that the amount of stacked sheets can be restricted for each of sheet types.